Spatial audio capture has become increasingly common as mass produced handheld devices are equipped with more than one microphone, typically arranged in a microphone array configuration. The handheld devices equipped with microphones can generate more than one audio signal from the environment using the microphone array. Depending on the configuration and positions of the microphones and the type of microphones the generated audio signals can be digitally to signal processed so to generate a better audio signal for the user of the device. The current apparatus microphones arrays are typically arranged in a fixed configuration with defined angles and distances between the microphones and sometimes with microphones with defined orientations. The signal processor then receives the microphone array audio signals and using the fixed position information can process these signals to narrow or broaden the width of the audio field observed by controlling the panning of the audio signals using the signal processor.